


Stressful

by RBnC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBnC/pseuds/RBnC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluff request by bilesandthesourwolf for fluffy Sterek. Stiles has a full plate. He's juggling keeping up with his classes, researching the monster of the week, and keeping up his relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stressful

College is a stressful time for everyone, especially when you're taking your finals. The stress from late night study sessions on top of long hours doing homework are more than enough to wear out anyone. Most people who are serious about taking seven classes and getting good grades don't have time to keep up a social life.

Stiles Stilinski, however, has never let the norms restrict his life. Especially since his friends are werewolves and when he's not researching a paper for one of his classes he's researching with Lydia about their weekly monster. So far, Stiles has accumulated enough lore – and proved their validity – to make his own bestiary. Stiles runs on about five hours of sleep a night and still has enough time to hang with and protect his friends.

And his boyfriend.

Protecting Derek Hale is like trying to get a wall to move. Without magic, it's pretty much impossible. Stiles thanks Oberon that his mother was Fay and passed on her bloodline. With his fay magic it's a lot easier to wear himself thin and protect his friends and boyfriend.

It's after his English final and Stiles is nearly comatose in his boyfriends bed after an amazing round of sex. Derek – who actually make a really great boyfriend with his loving gestures and fantastic massages – is lying on his side next to the brunet, tracing patterns on him back. Stiles closes his eyes and hums, more than content. If he was a cat, he'd purr.

"You look exhausted." Derek comments.

"I know. Sorry about not being around -"

"It's fine. Don't apologize for having a life." Derek leans down and kisses his shoulder.

"I thought wolves were possessive of their partners."

"Mates. Wolves have mates, Stiles."

"Okay, Sourwolf. Aren't wolves possessive of their mates?"

"Yeah, but I figure if I hold too tight, you'll leave."

"Why would I do that?" stiles turns so his head rests on its side against his crossed arms.

"Fay aren't known for their serious relationships, Stiles. They usually leave once you give them your heart."

Stiles props himself up on his arms, "Yeah, but they never leave once  _they_  fall in love." Stiles looks at Derek in the eyes, completely serious.

The Alpha smiles at him – and Stiles thinks he should do it more, because it's gorgeous and it makes his stomach flip – before leaning down and kissing the brunet.

Stiles thinks the chaos is worth it if he can have these small moments with his Alpha.


End file.
